


you just don't seem to give a fuck | markhyuck

by MarkLee127



Series: A Series Of Mark Lee Oneshots [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, One Sided Love, One sided relationship, angst kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLee127/pseuds/MarkLee127
Summary: "and I don't act like a boyfriend? are you fucking serious? when I bend over backwards at your every fucking wish? this is really coming from you, the one who forgot our one year anniversary?"hyuck stilled for a moment, "so I forgot the fucking date. big deal. I'm not a fucking calendar-""it's not about the fucking date!" mark exploded, roughly grabbing the others wrist and pushing his hand off of his chest, "it's about the fact you just don't seem to give a fuck!"
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: A Series Of Mark Lee Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977934
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	you just don't seem to give a fuck | markhyuck

mark sighed as he looked at the boy chatting away to his friends, his fingers tapping against the wooden bench as he let himself get lost in his thoughts. 

•••

"toxic."

looking up, the boy blinked in confusion as he watched lucas try to make a pyramid out of straws. 

"what?"

"toxic." the taller repeated, cursing as his tower fell onto the table, he turned his attention back to the younger before speaking, "you're relationship with hyuck. it's toxic mark-"

"what the hell are you on about?"

"mark." he sighed as he looked at his friend in pity, "wake up. yeah, you love him, but does he love you? from what I've seen, he just likes the attention you give him."

mark stilled as the words plagued his thoughts, "th-that's not true."

lucas hummed as he crumpled up the mess of straws on their table, "watch. don't pay attention to him and see what happens. he won't bother to ask you what's wrong, he'll just go to someone else for attention. look man, I love you so it hurts to say this, but.. to put it plainly, donghyuck just doesn't give a shit about you or your feelings. and the sooner you realise that, the better."

•••

"..-rk!"

"mark!"

the said boy jolted slightly to see jaemin looking at him in amusement as donghyuck gave him an irritated glare. "were you even listening to me? "

before mark could even respond, the tanned boy shook his head and got up, "ugh whatever, just- let's go. walk me home."

•••

"he doesn't order you around?"

"uh.. like.. sometimes?"

"what? he sees himself as superior? yikes...thats sign one markie."

•••

shaking away the thoughts of his conversation with lucas, he got up, his mind whirring as he heard the boys begin their chatter once he and hyuck walked away. 

"doesn't mark ever get tired of listening to hyuckie all the time? no offence or whatever, but I've never seen donghyuck do shit for mark."

mark caught up with his boyfriend, his brows furrowed, was he really the only one putting effort in the relationship?

he reached forward to hold the others hand, only for the younger to pull it away and shoot him a quick look of disgust. 

"no thanks, that's unnecessary."

well... maybe he just didn't feel like holding hands. that's okay. that doesn't mean he doesn't care. 

"so uh.. what do you want to do next week?" mark started, trying to ease some of the tension in the silence as they walked side by side. 

"why would we need to do anything next week?" donghyuck mumbled as he quickened his pace once his eyes landed on his house, "and why do we need to do anything? I have other people I'd rather be with."

oh. 

mark tried to push down the lump in his throat, watching as the other skipped happily up the steps and fished his keys out of his pocket. 

"w-we don't have to.. it's just our one yea-

he paused as the door slammed shut behind donghyuck, the boy wasn't even listening to mark. 

"one year anniversary." mark breathed out as he stood in front of the closed door, shoving his hands in his pockets dejectedly, he turned around and walked off.

was he really the only one who cared? 

•••

"ignore him."

mark looked at the other sceptically, "are you sure? what's that even gonna prove?"

the two sat in their messy apartment, lucas having forced the younger to sit down and talk with him after he came back looking like a kicked puppy. 

"this bitch forgot your one year, you have every right to be mad. honestly, if I was you I would not hesitate to deck that prick-"

mark laughed softly at that, gently nudging him with his elbow, "maybe he just forgot because he was busy?"

lucas sighed loudly as he placed both hands firmly on the others shoulders, "mark. stand up for yourself."

the said boy exhaled slowly, nodding as he spoke, "yeah, yeah you're right. I can't let him treat me like shit anymore."

"great!" lucas grinned, "let's see how this goes."

•••

"I changed my mind-"

"nO-"

mark whined as he was tackled against the sofa, his phone screen lighting up for the third time. "dude just let me answer the phone."

"just ignore him mark."

lucas warned as he dropped his full weight on the shorter, grinning as he felt him struggling, "no way you're answering that phone now."

"I hate you sometimes."

lucas grinned bright as he flashed him a wink and puckered his lips playfully. 

"I love you all the time."

"yikes, hendery would not like that-"

"shut the fuck up-"

•••

knock knock knock 

lucas shoved another handful of crisps into his mouth as he spoke, "gwet the door."

mark grimaced at the food flying out of his mouth, wrinkling his nose in disgust as a piece landed on his sleeve, "fucking gross-"

he got up, letting lucas carry on with his inhalation of everything in the kitchen, and opened the door in annoyance from the rapid knocking. 

now, what he was expecting was maybe lucas' grumpy ass landlord, demanding for overdue rent. 

or maybe an annoyed kun who told lucas to at least leave the house once today and stay healthy, only to have him eating enough to make him look like jabadahut (which he would if it wasn't for his fucking unfair metabolism)

but what he hadn't expected, was to be greeted with a harsh slap the moment the door opened. the sound echoing through the empty hallway, and the force of it causing marks head to turn to the side. 

he brang a hand to his face and looked up to see an angry donghyuck fuming at him. 

"hyuck, what the fuck?" he mumbled bewildered as the other pulled him forward and closed the door, so they had privacy from lucas, and were now standing in the empty hallway. 

"why didn't you answer my calls?"

mark blinked. "why did you slap me?"

"because you didn't answer my calls! god, you're my boyfriend mark, start fucking acting like it."

"...you have got to be fucking kidding me." mark muttered as he heard the last sentence, his blood beginning to boil. 

the other scoffed, "what? you really think you act like a boyfriend? ugh, we don't have time to argue about this. come on, let's go. drive me to renjun's place."

donghyuck began walking down the hallway but stopped when he didn't hear any footsteps following him, he turned around to see mark in the same spot, he groaned in annoyance, "mark, listen to me. let's go-"

"no you listen to me." mark spoke, his words heavy as his tone was low with pent up anger. 

the boy scoffed again, laughing sarcastically as he spoke, "oh? you have something you want to share with the class, mark?"

"you slap me for what, not answering your calls? but when you don't answer my calls or texts for fucking weeks on end, it's okay?"

the boy rolled his eyes as he walked towards mark, pushing a finger against his chest, "you can act up later, I have somewhere to be-"

but mark continued. "and I don't act like a boyfriend? are you fucking serious? when I bend over backwards at your every fucking wish? this is really coming from you, the one who forgot our one year anniversary?"

hyuck stilled for a moment, "so I forgot the fucking date. big deal. I'm not a fucking calendar-"

"it's not about the fucking date!" mark exploded, roughly grabbing the others wrist and pushing his hand off of his chest, "it's about the fact you just don't seem to give a fuck!"

"I do-"

"you only give a fuck when it's asking for a lift, or a gift or whatever the fuck else. and I'm fucking tried!"

mark stepped back and ran hand through his hair, "when was the last time I told you I loved you and you actually said it back? when was the last time you took care of me when I was sick, even though I do the same for you without thinking twice? hell, when was the last time you were actually happy with me?!"

"...mark-"

"no, you know what? I'm done being the only one trying in this relationship. I'm done."

"but-"

"we're done."

mark took a deep breath and composed himself, feeling lighter now they he got everything he wanted to say off of his chest. he laughed breathlessly, looking up at the ceiling, "god, I should've done that a long time ago."

he didn't even bother sparing donghyuck one last glance as he turned around and walked back into his apartment, leaving a spluttering donghyuck in the hallway speechless.

"yeah well, I don't need you anyway!" donghyuck scoffed before walking out, his ears burning with embarrassment. 

and if lucas screeched when mark wanted in, clapping loudly because he heard everything. and if mark laughed and the two of them partied till the sun had risen in honor of mark 'finally being freed from the clutches of dongfuck'-

well, that didn't really matter did it? because mark was finally happy again. and he would be, for the longest of times.


End file.
